The term “patterning means” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to means that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the said pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning means include:                A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.        A programmable mirror array. One example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuation means. Once again, the mirrors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. In both of the situations described hereabove, the patterning means can comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.        
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning means as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning means may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion in one go; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally<1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, incorporated herein by reference.
As semiconductor manufacturing technology is quickly pushing towards the limits of optical lithography, the state-of-the-art processes to date have regularly produced ICs with features exhibiting critical dimensions (“CDs”) which are below the exposure wavelength (“λ”). A “critical dimension” of a circuit is defined as the smallest width of a feature or the smallest space between two features. For feature patterns that are designed to be smaller than λ, it has been recognized that the optical proximity effect (OPE) becomes much more severe, and in fact becomes intolerable for leading edge sub-λ production processes.
Optical proximity effects are a well known characteristic of optical projection exposure tools. More specifically, proximity effects occur when very closely spaced circuit patterns are lithographically transferred to a resist layer on a wafer. The light waves of the closely spaced circuit features interact, thereby distorting the final transferred pattern features. In other words, diffraction causes adjacent features to interact with each other in such a way as to produce pattern dependent variations. The magnitude of the OPE on a given feature depends on the feature's placement on the mask with respect to other features.
One of the primary problems caused by such proximity effects is an undesirable variation in feature CDs. For any leading edge semiconductor process, achieving tight control over the CDs of the features (i.e., circuit elements and interconnects) is typically the primary manufacturing goal, since this has a direct impact on wafer sort yield and speed-binning of the final product.
It has been known that the variations in the CDs of circuit features caused by OPE can be reduced by several methods. One such technique involves adjusting the illumination characteristics of the exposure tool. More specifically, by carefully selecting the ratio of the numerical aperture of the illumination condenser (“NAc”) to the numerical aperture of the imaging objective lens (“NAo”) (this ratio has been referred to as the partial coherence ratio—σ), the degree of OPE can be manipulated to some extent.
In addition to using relatively incoherent illumination, such as described above, OPE can also be compensated for by “pre-correcting” the mask features. This family of techniques is generally known as optical proximity correction (OPC) techniques.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,770 (the '770 patent), which is hereby incorporated by reference, the method of using scattering bars (SBs) for OPC is described. The '770 patent demonstrates that the SB method is very effective for modifying isolated features so that the features behave as if the features are dense features. In so doing, the depth of focus (DOF) for the isolated features is also improved, thereby significantly increasing process latitude. Scattering bars (also known as intensity leveling bars or assist bars) are correction features (typically non-resolvable by the exposure tool) that are placed next to isolated feature edges on a mask in order to adjust the edge intensity gradients of the isolated edges. Preferably, the adjusted edge intensity gradients of the isolated edges match the edge intensity gradients of the dense feature edges, thereby causing the SB-assisted isolated features to have nearly the same width as densely nested features.
It is generally understood that the process latitude associated with dense structures is better than that associated with isolated structures under conventional illumination for large feature sizes. However, recently, more aggressive illumination schemes such as annular illumination and multipole illumination have been implemented as a means of improving resolution and known OPC techniques have not always had the desired effects with such illumination schemes.